Greggo and What Not to Wear
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: After Greg Sanders becomes a full fledged CSI, two of his friendscolleagues think he needs to look the part. Update: Chapter 7 is up and running!
1. Nick and Sara Conspire

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

Now that Greg Sanders is an official CSI, two people wanted to see him dress the part.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

* * *

Nick and Sara Conspire

On their night off, Nick and Sara are watching What Not to Wear on TLC. It was not a show that they would religiously watch, but they wanted to check it out. Sara was lying on the couch and had her head on Nick's lap and he was stroking her hair. It wasn't until the second commercial break that Sara sat up and gave Nick a grin that told him she wanted to conspire with him.

"Sara Stokes, what is going on in that mind of yours?" Nick asked.

"I was thinking about Greg," she said. "Ever since he passed his final proficiency exam and became a full fledged CSI Level One, he needs some guidance."

"We give that former lab rat all the guidance he needs," Nick insisted.

"I don't mean professionally," she said. "I meant he needs guidance on the wardrobe department."

"I see where you are going with this," Nick smiled. "He is now one of us and he has to look the part."

"Let's turn on that computer and check out the website," Sara said. "We need to know how to nominate Sanders for a wardrobe overhaul and fashion intervention."

Nick was already on the internet when Sara went looking for an extra chair. She sat next to him and they were looking at the TLC site. He finally got to the What Not to Wear page and looked for information on nominating a potential fashion victim.

"Aha, I found it!" Nick beamed after he clicked the link.

"I hope we don't have to tell him," Sara said.

"He can't find out until Stacy and Clinton ambush him," Nick said. "It says there has to be a surprise. If he knows about it, the application will be nullified."

Sara helped Nick fill out the application. They mentioned that Greg likes to dress up like he's either going to a rock concert or is a walking advertisement/souvenir for one. One time he was wearing a neon green shirt that could be used as a back up if all the lights in the crime lab went out. It could have blinded someone. Also his spiky hair could impale somebody. He needs to look like a crime scene investigator, but still have a sense of youth being that Greg is pushing 30. To sum it up, his wardrobe is a crime scene in its own right. Satisfied with their responses, they submitted the application. Nick gave Sara a high five, embraced each other and kissed each other. Sara turned off the computer.

"So Nick, where do you want the ambush Greg scene?" Sara said when they were already in bed. "We can't have it in the crime lab. Grissom will be pissed about it. Even that scumbag Ecklie would demand an explanation."

"Sara, I have an awesome plan," Nick said. "We will take Greggo and his latest girlfriend Cecilia or Elizabeth out to lunch. There is that new Japanese restaurant that cooks the food at your table. Then, Stacy and Clinton will give that lab rat turned CSI the biggest surprise of his life."

"You know they have to fly him out to New York," Sara said. "How are you going to talk to Grissom about it? Are you going to let him in on it?"

"I had a private talk with Grissom," Nick said. "He thought that if Greg is selected, the kid will be allowed to go."

"At least Grissom is helping us cover our own asses," Sara said. "Maybe that strange girl who was with us briefly could take over for Greg."

"I doubt it," Nick said. "We drove her nuts by complaining about the way she worked."

"I think she could put up and shut up for a week," Sara said. "It builds character!"

"Now, how many times have I told you that?" Nick said. "The Former Ms. I'm-Too-Proud-To-Ask-For-Help has finally come to her senses!"

"Nick, stop that, please!" Sara said. "Let's get some sleep. We have the night off so we could catch up on some shuteye!"

"Okay, you win," he capitulated. "I love you!"

"Aw, you are so sweet when you surrender," Sara said. "And I love you, too!"

Sara cuddled into Nick's arms and they drifted off to sleep dreaming about how Greg would react to the surprise that would be in store for him.

TBC


	2. Let The Spy Games Begin

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

After Greg was selected as a future candidate for a fashion makeover, Nick and Sara have to film him for two weeks.

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

Let the Spy Games Begin

Sara was sitting in the Tahoe that was parked near Greg's place while Nick was figuring out how to use their new video camera. They bought it immediately after submitting the application to give Greg a fashion overhaul.

"Nick, would you stop reading the damn manual?" Sara whined. "Greg could leave his building and we aren't ready! Let me do it until you can figure it out!"

"Okay, you win!" Nick almost snapped. "Here is the camera! Knock your socks off!"

"Nick, don't ever take your frustrations over the fucking camera out on me," Sara warned him.

"I am sorry, Sara," Nick said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Nicky, it's not big deal," Sara smiled. "I think Greg is leaving his place. Shut up and let me film."

Nick couldn't help but look at Greg wearing jeans with holes in them and an old Black Flag t-shirt. He winced when he realized Sara was filming the same sorry scenario. Is this what he wears when he isn't working, Nick thought. A new CSI Level 1 shouldn't have to wear something like that.

It appeared that Greg was about to approach the Stokes Tahoe. Sara immediately turned off the camera for fear that he would find out. She put it in its case. Greg recognized the Tahoe parked in his complex and decided to talk to the occupants in it.

Oh, great we are so busted, Nick thought after seeing Greg coming close to them.

How are we going to explain our way of this one, Sara thought.

"If he asks," Nick whispered to his wife. "Tell him we are apartment hunting for our niece Melina who is going to UNLV in the fall."

"That is a great answer," Sara whispered back.

"Nick! Sara! How have you been?" Greg said knocking on the car door.

Nick and Sara got out of the car. They managed to keep their cool so they could talk to the newest CSI.

"We're doing fine," Sara said. "We were about to go shopping at Whole Foods and do some apartment hunting."

"I thought you were happy at the place you live in now," Greg almost protested. "Don't tell me Nigel Crane has escaped from prison and trashed your place."

"Greggo, don't ever mention that psycho's name again," Nick said not wanted to be reminded of that day when he was attacked twice by the cable guy. "Sara and I love our apartment. It is for my niece Melina. She is going to attend UNLV in the fall. I just want her to have a nice safe place to live. The dorms are convenient, but I want her to feel at home."

Great story, Nick, Sara thought with a subtle smile.

"You've come to the right place," Greg beamed. "I am sure Melina will find a place here. Is she looking for a one-bedroom or a studio?"

"She really doesn't have a preference," Nick said. "I don't think she could handle a two bedroom or bigger unless she wants to live with her friends."

"Just talk to the complex manager," Greg said. "I am sure that she will like living here. Maybe, she will find romance with her uncle's colleague."

"Don't push your luck, Greggo," Nick said grabbing the younger CSI by the shoulder in a grip.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were a protective uncle," Greg said. "Look, I have to meet my girlfriend for lunch. I will see you at work tonight."

You will no longer go on dates looking like that, Sara thought. Stacy and Clinton will show you what you should wear for the ladies and for work.

"Later!" Nick and Sara said at the same time.

As soon as Greg was out of earshot, Nick and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. They pulled off a lie or half-truth and managed to get away with it. They immediately went back to the Tahoe and went back home.

"Is our niece really going to UNLV this fall?" Sara asked.

"That's what she told me over the phone," Nick said. "By the way, her name isn't Melina, it's Melia. I had to throw him off somehow. She has a boyfriend that looks like he could kick Greggo's ass. My brother doesn't want her to live on campus unless she pledges a sorority."

"Nicky, let's focus on our task of filming Greggo for the show," Sara said. "Do you think we should call it a day? I think this is the only footage we'll get for now."

"Yeah, it is the only time we can do it without raising any suspicions," Nick said. "Let's resume tomorrow with better luck! We can't film him at the lab since he'll know we are up to something."

"Great theory!" Both he and Sara said at the same time.

"I love you, Sara," Nick smiled

"I love you, too, Nicky," Sara beamed and they kissed.

They went back home laughing and singing to their favorite rock song played. Tomorrow would be another day to film their unsuspecting friend and to be creative with the lies and half-truths.

TBC


	3. The Setup

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

After Nick and Sara secretly film Greg for two weeks, they send the tapes along with a photo of him to the production company. The Stokes take Greg and his girlfriend out to lunch at a Japanese restaurant. What Not To Wear's Stacy and Clinton come to Vegas and move in for the kill.

A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

The Setup

The server came to the table and took away the plates, bowls, chopsticks and dirty napkins from the table that Sara, Nick, Greg and Elizabeth were sitting at. She took their dessert order. Nick and his wife exchanged winks when the other couple wasn't looking at them. Sara and Nick knew that there was a film crew filming the seemingly innocent looking lunch date.

"Nick, Sara, I just want to thank you for taking Elizabeth and me out to lunch," Greg said with a smile.

"Hey, you passed all your proficiency tests to become a CSI, Greggo," Nick said. "Sara and I wanted to take you and Elizabeth out to our favorite Japanese restaurant to celebrate. Hey, at least we didn't bring jello man with us."

"Now the fun begins," Sara said while Nick shot her a glare, but smiled over what she said next. "You need field experience and we will make sure you get it."

Meanwhile outside the restaurant

Stacy and Clinton were waiting with the film crew. They were looking at the monitor of the lunch get together. Nick, Sara, Elizabeth and Greg were eating their desserts and drinking a round of green tea. Stacy was pacing slightly wondering when Nick Stokes is going to ask for the check and pay for the lunch.

"Would you look at this sad sight," Clinton said breaking Stacy's nervous routine. "That kid looks like an overgrown radish."

"You mean that spiky haired punk," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I don't mean that well dressed man that we are supposed receive our cue from," Clinton said.

"Clinton, that spiky haired kid is Greg Sanders," Stacy said. "Nick Stokes and his wife Sara are the ones that arranged this."

Back in the restaurant

"May I have the check, please?" Nick asked.

"I will get to you right away," the waitress said with a smile.

Come on, Stacy and Clinton, Nick thought. You were supposed ambush Greg now!

Outside the restaurant

"It looks like Mr. Stokes finally asked for the check and is about to pay," Clinton said. "Now it is time for us to meet his friend."

"Let's go," Stacy said.

With the production crew in tow, Stacy and Clinton entered the restaurant. The only time they stopped was to ask the hostess where Nick Stokes' party was sitting. She pointed them toward the right direction. When they arrived at the table, they were relieved that the party was still seated.

"Are you Greg Sanders?" Stacy asked the spiky haired CSI.

"Yeah, who are you?" Greg asked.

"I am Stacy and this is Clinton," she said. "We are from TLC's What Not To Wear. Your friends Nick and Sara Stokes nominated you for a fashion makeover."

"Oh, they did," Greg said looking surprised and somewhat hurt.

"We are giving you a credit card with a 5,000 dollarlimit," Stacy said.

"Wow, some money for my troubles," Greg said.

"Not so fast, you have to agree to give yourself and your wardrobe to us," Clinton said.

"Are you going to make me into another Nick Stokes?" Greg asked with subtle sarcasm in his voice.

"Greggo, I am hurt by that remark," Nick said with a pout. "Stacy and Clinton want to make you into a better Greg Sanders, not another me."

"I get it," Greg said. "Now that I am one of you guys, I have to look the part. Stacy, Clinton, you got yourself a fashion victim. What do I have to do next?"

"You are going pack up your clothes," Clinton said. "Tomorrow, you are going to New York for a week, we'll show you what you should wear and you buy some new threads based on our rules."

"Does Grissom know about this?" Greg said.

"Yes, he does and he approved the trip just for the occasion, Greggo," Sara said. "We are bringing in that strange girl, Chandra I believe her name is."

"No, Grissom is having Mia take over at DNA," Nick said. "He doesn't want that other girl to freak out again because of us."

"I am going to kick both you asses if you make me look bad," Greg said.

"No, you won't," Nick said with a soft chuckle. "You'll look great for yourself, Elizabeth and our fellow CSIs!"

TBC


	4. Day One Greg's POV

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

Greg is on his way to New York to have a fashion overhaul.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

Day One – Greg's POV

I am sitting in a Boeing 767 bound for John F. Kennedy International Airport. It is an awesome plane, kind of similar to the 747, but without a second level. I had only flown this type of aircraft whenever I had to fly overseas.

"Sir, what would you like to drink?" a flight attendant asked. "I have your filet mignon lunch here."

"I would like some red wine," I said.

"Sure, I can do that for you," she said and noticed I was nervous. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you," I said.

"If you need anything," she said. "Just let me know!"

I smiled at her as she left to take care of other passengers. Who am I kidding? I am a nervous wreck. I am going to New York to meet with Stacy and Clinton from TLC's What Not To Wear. My wardrobe is to be subjected to big time scrutiny and trashed. I would have to buy new clothes.

"We are experiencing some turbulence," the captain announced. "I am turning on the fasten seat belt sign. We should be out of this in fifteen minutes. Thank you for your patience.

I was eating my lunch and drinking my wine. I was sure Nick and Sara would envy me. Then, I realized they were the reason I was going to New York. At least they paid for my upgrade from coach class to business class. They are going to envy me for this. However, I have known Nick to purchase first class tickets whenever he and Sara go on vacation.

I finished eating, read a funny story and fell asleep on the comfortable seat. I woke up when we were about to land at JFK. Someone from the show would meet me at arrivals and take me to my hotel. I was looking forward to a good night's rest before I meet with Stacy and Clinton the next day.

When I finally arrived at my hotel room, I put the clothes I would wear for tomorrow on top of the bed and the suitcase in the closet. I went for dinner at the hotel's restaurant since I was too tired from the flight to go outside for dinner. After I returned to my room, I turned on the television and watched some comedy shows and flipped around the channels. I was watching something on Animal Planet and I fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Day One Nick and Sara's POV

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

Nick and Sara reflect on the day.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

Day One – Nick and Sara's POV

Nick's POV

Sara and I saw Greg off at McCarran. When we learned that he had a coach seat for his flight, we asked the ticketing agent to upgrade his ticket to business class. I was hoping that there were available seats. It was the least we could do for him after he got ambushed by Stacy and Clinton yesterday at the restaurant. The agent said that there was a seat still available. I took out my credit card and paid for the upgrade.

"Nick, why are you and Sara doing this?" Greg asked.

"Consider it a gift, Greggo," I said.

"We just want you to fly in style," Sara said.

"Shouldn't you upgrade my ticket to first class?" Greg asked.

"Don't push your luck Sanders!" I said not wanting to tell him that I would only buy first class tickets when I travel with my wife. "Let's grab a snack before you go through security. Anyone care for some frozen yogurt from TCBY?"

"Yeah, I would like to have that white chocolate mousse yogurt with chocolate chip," Sara said.

"I'd like that, too," Greg said.

We went to buy our frozen yogurt. Fortunately for Sara, they had the white chocolate mousse flavor that she had with chocolate chips. I had the same thing, but without any topping. Greg had chocolate and white chocolate mouse swirled together. We sat at table, ate our yogurts with bottled water and talked for a while. Greg is a brave young man, but my wife sensed something that I couldn't.

Fifteen minutes after we finished our treats, Greg wanted to go to his gate since he they would call business class passengers after the first class ones to board. I saw Sara give Greg a hug and whisper something in his ear. I approached him and shook his hand.

"Make the Las Vegas Crime Lab proud," I said.

"I will," Greg said and he proceeded through security.

Sara's POV

The moment that Nick and I picked up Greg at his apartment, it was a silent ride to the airport. I wasn't sure if he was angry with us or the shock of two complete strangers helping him upgrade his wardrobe. Nick didn't even turn on the radio.

We arrived at the airport and found a good parking spot. Nick got out and helped Greg with the suitcase and carry on bag. We walked to the terminal building and entered it. Greg was about to make the line and took out his ticket. Nick saw that Greg would be sitting in the coach cabin.

"Greg, come with us," Nick said.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked.

"We are going to see if we can upgrade that ticket to business class," Nick said.

We went to the ticketing agent and asked to upgrade Greg's ticket from coach to business. The agent had to look if there were any seats available in that cabin. Luckily for us, there was a seat available. Nick paid for it with his credit card and Greg would fly in style. Greg told us that we didn't have to upgrade his seat. Nick replied that it a gift from the two of us after Stacy and Clinton ambushed him. I told him that we wanted him to travel in style. Greg wanted a first class seat, but we refuse to tell him that Nick only buys for the two of us.

We went the food court to have some frozen yogurt from TCBY Treats. I was hoping they had my favorite flavor white chocolate mousse. I love that with chocolate chips. Nick loves that flavor, but without any toppings. I hope this location had white chocolate mousse. Yes, it does! Nick and I ordered that flavor the way we each liked it. Greg had it swirled with the chocolate yogurt.

We were talking about past cases and joking about work. Greg made an effort to laugh, but I knew that it wasn't genuine. I didn't press the issue, but he was somewhat sadden. He was scared of giving up his old clothes for new ones. I want to tell him it's going to be okay, that he'll probably have some fun in New York City.

When we finished, we cleared off the table. Greg was about to go through the 'passengers beyond this point only' area to board his flight.

"Good luck, Greggo," I whispered into his ear and hugged him. "If Stacy and/or Clinton give you too much trouble, call Nick or me. Just have fun and listen to what they tell you. If you screw up something, let them help you. You will look awesome when you return to Vegas."

"Thank you, Sara," Greg whispered.

After I released him from the hug, Nick shook his hand.

"Make the Las Vegas Crime Lab proud," Nick said.

"I will," Greg said and he proceeded through security.

Nick put his arm around me and it became an embrace.

"By the end of the week, the crime lab's boy will be a man," Nick said.

"He'll be fine," I said. "Let's go home!"

TBC


	6. Day Two Greg's POV

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

Greg brings his clothes to Stacy and Clinton to be scrutinized.

A/N: I apologize for taking my sweet time working on this chapter. My muse was hibernating or not cooperating with me for this story. I had writer's block. I also needed to watch as many 'What Not to Wear' episodes for research (and amusement). A billion apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

Day Two – Greg's POV

The day started out in typical fashion despite the fact that I was in New York. I surprised myself by waking up when the wake up call came. I had showered and gotten dressed. I had gone to a coffee shop the concierge recommended for breakfast. The food was very good, but slightly better than the diner near the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I returned to the hotel room and took the suitcase and a duffel bag containing my soon to be departed clothes.

As I rode in one of the famous New York City cabs, I was thinking about what would happen to my clothes. My mind was on total distraction that I didn't pay much attention to what the cab driver told me about the latest exhibit in the American Museum of Natural History that I should check out during my stay here. When we finally arrived by Stacy and Clinton's office, I paid the driver and gave him a tip. I took my stuff out the trunk and walked somberly towards the building.

"Greg, make yourself comfortable," Stacy smiled. "Clinton and I are going to chat with you for a few moments."

"Your friends and some of your colleagues had spent two weeks secretly filming you," Clinton added. "Now we are going to see the footage."

"I can't believe they did that," I was mortified and couldn't believe that I was being filmed under false pretenses.

The first video they played, I was wearing a t-shirt that was a souvenir from a rock concert I attended during my senior year in college and a pair of acid wash jeans. My hair was really spiky.

"Greg Sanders is a wonderful lab tech," Gil Grissom said in the video. "No doubt he will make an awesome CSI. However, I don't think those clothes he's wearing would take him all the way to being a CSI Level 3."

"Aw Grissom, that really hurts," I whined at the TV and saw what appeared to be me in some sort of outfit.

"What can I say about Greggo?" Warrick Brown was sitting in the break room drinking some coffee. "He became a CSI and no doubt he'll do a great job. However, his threads need a very serious upgrade. I remember a case back in 2004 in which a couple were murdered on their driveway in a gated community. Greg had just gotten off his shift and was called by a colleague to help with the case. I took one look at him and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed wearing a t-shirt, pants and sneakers. I tried in vain to give him some advice on what to wear as well as some career advice. Stacy and Clinton, please help Greg to look like a professional."

"T-shirts from going to rock concerts," Catherine Willows appeared after the footage showed me wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt and aged pants. "Pants that should have been taken to a landfill and put out of their misery. Are these pieces of evidence from long past cases? No, they are a major part of Greg Sanders' wardrobe. It's getting very old and I am fed up with seeing him like this. He needs professional help and I don't mean the psychotherapeutic kind."

"Is everyone conspiring against my taste in clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," Stacy answered. "They care about and want to make you look better and more mature."

"Ever since Greg Sanders passed his proficiency exams," Conrad Ecklie was in the locker room. "He's made the lab proud. Unfortunately, his wardrobe doesn't pass the test. Here is his spare outfit and it looks like it took a beating by one of our prisoners."

"How the hell Ecklie got into the footage?" I asked in disgust.

"That's not the point," Clinton protested. "Your boss is also concerned that you are bringing the lab down with that pathetic excuse for a wardrobe."

"Hodges, who told you you could borrow my camera?" Nick shouted in the background of the video.

"So that's why Sara wanted to come to my place?" I gasped when I saw the footage of my closet. "Her husband Nick came with her and shot the footage!"

"This is a nightmare in Las Vegas," Sara smirked an evil smirk. "Welcome to Greg Sanders' closet. I don't know which is worse the decomps that we sometimes deal with or what's inside Greg's closet. I know that he has clothes and shoes in there, but they are either for a teenage boy or souvenirs from all those rock concerts he has ever gone to. I think some of his clothes have stains that have been there longer than I had been in Vegas."

"I wear regular outfits, too," I barked back at the TV.

"Are you living in denial?" Stacy asked. "Your wardrobe needs to be investigated, processed and arrested for making you look immature and ridiculous!"

"Do you want me to look like old?" I asked.

"No, we still want you to look like a young man," Clinton was on the defensive. "However, it will be a polished and professional look."

"What about for my days off or to go to a concert?" I asked with a whine.

"We'll show you how to be casual without being clumsy," Stacy reassured me. "Now, we want you to face your wardrobe truth in our 360 degree mirror."

"Oh, that sounds creepy," I cringed.

"Just do it," Clinton hissed.

They showed me to a room where I could change into my Marilyn Manson t-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans. I went inside the 360 degree mirror and had a critical look at myself. Meanwhile, the majority of my wardrobe was being hung in preparation for Stacy and Clinton's criticism and trashing.

"This is my favorite outfit to wear on my days off or just staying home," I said and the door opened.

"I can't believe you allow yourself to be seen in public looking like this," Stacy gasped.

"I bought this t-shirt at a Marilyn Manson concert," I defended myself. "These jeans were my first purchase after I started working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. They are very comfortable!"

"Have you ever heard of buying a souvenir program or a keychain?" Clinton asked. "Just because you feel comfortable in an old pair of jeans, doesn't mean you should wear them."

I changed into something that I would wear to work and when I go on a casual get together. I returned to the dreaded mirror and assessed this look.

"I love wearing this to work," I smirked. "The lime green shirt gets me noticed at the lab and the streets."

"Everybody at work and the streets notices you all right," Stacy stated. "They think you look like an emergency light source if the power goes out. It's also sad that that your bosses allow you to get away with wearing those hideous pants."

"This is one of my favorites," I whined.

"You will have to buy new favorites," Clinton calmly countered.

I groaned as I put on a suit that I haven't worn since Nick and Sara got married last year. The previous time was when I was being interviewed for the job of DNA technician at another crime lab a few years back. It still fit me, but that was the least of my worries as I returned to the hated mirror.

"I wore this suit to my colleagues' wedding and at my first job interview," I smiled. "I look like I could go to a fancy restaurant or to a play/musical."

"That has to be one of the saddest suits we had ever seen in the history of 'What Not to Wear'," Clinton gasped. "It makes you look a little pudgy. I don't like the light grey color since it washes you out."

They told me that my time with that awful, creepy mirror was over, but a different torture was looming. All of my clothes and footwear was on display for the entire country or the world to see. I don't know what they'll do to them, but I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay Greg, this is when we trash your clothes," Stacy said. "If we say something goes, we mean it. You don't get to keep these no matter how much you whine or attempt to negotiate with us. Don't even think about wrestling with either Clinton or me for any article of this nightmarish wardrobe!"

I winced at what Stacy said, but I had to put on a brave smile when Clinton scorned at me.

"Before you begin, I would like to know what happens to the old clothes," I was curious.

"In most cases, we give them to charity," Clinton said. "Rarely, we had to throw clothes in the garbage."

At that moment, the emotional pain had begun. Stacy picked up a t-shirt that was given to me at a concert I attended as a celebration of my 21st birthday in 1996.

"This is a very special souvenir from a birthday celebration," I protested. "My buddies took me to a concert for my 21st and I got this a present."

"We don't care if you got it at a friend's son's bar mitzvah or a cousin's Sweet Sixteen," Stacy countered at she threw it down in the big metallic garbage can. "It's going bye-bye!"

"Does this look familiar to you, Stacy?" Clinton asked.

"That's the outfit that made Greg look like an overgrown radish from the setup video footage," Stacy sarcastically gasped. "Greg, you are not a vegetable! You are a young man who is turning 30 soon! Dress like one!"

The relentless trashing, commenting and my defense of my clothes went for what seemed like an eternity. On some occasions, I tried to save some of the clothing from a fate worse than the trash compactor. There was even a game of tug of war with a pair of jeans that was had tears in them. One time, there was a game of hoops with a shirt as a basketball: Greg vs. Stacy and Clinton. Even my footwear wasn't safe from their hands.

My loafers, boots, sneakers and a beat up pair of flip-flops met with the trash can.

After the last article of clothing was in the garbage can, I was lead to an area of the studio that had three headless male mannequins. Each of them was wearing something different. I would like to know what the point of this display was.

"Okay Greg, here are the rules for your new wardrobe," Stacy was blunt. "This is what can be worn to a rock concert or on your day off. This polo shirt can be navy, black or any neutral color. The jeans are straight leg and either dark blue or black. Here is the real beauty of these jeans, you can get away with wearing them to work."

"I like how it looks," I smiled. "Can I get at least one polo?"

"You can get two," Clinton answered. "Now, this is an idea of what you could wear to work or a semi-casual date or get together. This is a pinstripe button down shirt paired with a solid dress slacks. You can add a sweater to make it classy or to keep warm during the Vegas winters."

"That is cool look," I said. "However, I don't care much for the sweater."

"What don't you like about it?" Stacy asked.

"I don't like the color," I told them. "I would look like a pumpkin."

"This is to give you an idea of what to buy," Clinton said. "If you want to do it in another color that is suitable, that's okay. Just keep in mind not to look like a radish."

"Finally, you need a better suit," Stacy added as we walked toward the third and final mannequin. "This has a structured jacket and straight leg slacks. Pair this with a white or pale blue shirt and a forest green, royal blue or burgundy tie and you'll have a suit."

"This is the best outfit you have shown me," I grinned.

"We forgot to mention that we don't want to see pleated pants," Clinton added. "Also, we encourage you to buy black or brown shoes with no tassels."

Stacy took pictures of the mannequins for me to use as references to their rules. I looked at them and put them in my bag.

"Good luck with shopping," Stacy and Clinton smiled.

After I left the studio, I took a cab back to my hotel and relaxed in my room for about an hour. I went to a local Indian restaurant for dinner and walked around the area of the hotel for a little bit. I returned to my room and filmed myself for a video diary.

"This is a shock for me," I said. "I never thought that my wardrobe needed a major overhaul. Wow, the thought of shopping scares me a bit. I know that I will do my very best and looking forward to those two days. I hope this turns out excellent or I will be mad at Nick and Sara."

I turned off the camera and prepared myself for bed. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for me and I needed to sleep now. Once I was in bed, I let sleep overtake me.

TBC


	7. Day Two Nick and Sara's POV

Greggo and What Not To Wear

Pairing: Snickers (Sara and Nick)

In Vegas, Nick and Sara worry about Greg. They have breakfast with Catherine and Warrick.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI. I don't even own What Not to Wear.

Day Two – Nick and Sara's POV

_Nick's POV_

Catherine, Warrick, Sara and I were having breakfast at our favorite diner. We were having a wonderful time together.

"Okay, who ordered the two whole grain chocolate chip pancake specials?" the waitress asked.

"My wife and I did," I said.

"Who got the Spanish omelet with hash browns and wheat toast?" the waitress asked. "What about the Western omelet with home fries and English muffin?

"I got the Western omelet," Warrick replied.

"By process of elimination," Catherine smiled. "The Spanish omelet is mine."

"Enjoy your breakfast," the waitress beamed. "Say hello to Gil and Greg for me when you see them."

"We shall," Warrick subtly chuckled and whispered to us. "Yeah, we'll tell Grissom, but Greg is out of town for a few days."

I didn't have the heart to tell our favorite waitress that Sara and I sent Greg to New York City to learn how to dress better.

"Hey Nicky, have you or Sara heard from Greg?" Catherine asked after she ate a bite of her omelet.

"We checked our voice mail a few times a day," I replied after getting two bites of my pancakes. "It looks like he hasn't cried for help."

"I doubt Stacy and Clinton would inflict any bodily harm to him," Sara added.

"Ecklie wanted to have Greg arrested for being a fashion disgrace," Warrick commented.

I almost spit out the sip of coffee I had just taken after listening to what Warrick has to say.

"Hey Bro, don't say that, not even in jest," I whined. "If they ever have a fashion police, I don't think Ecklie would be a part of it."

"Ecklie doesn't know much about fashion," Sara contributed. "I think he cares more about kissing the Sheriff's ass than dealing with anyone's fashion faux pas."

"Sara, I caught Hodges filming Ecklie commenting about Greg's wardrobe with my camcorder," I protested.

"I hope that Stacy and Clinton don't show that to Greg," Sara said.

"He'd definitely come back to Vegas with a new wardrobe and an urge to do something to both Hodges and Ecklie," Warrick smirked.

Catherine, Sara and I laughed at that statement. I remembered chasing Hodges until I had him cornered demanding that he gave me back my camcorder. He was lucky that he gave it back to me right away or I would have find some violent ways to get it back.

"I think Clinton and Stacy will be traumatized if they see him on the footage," Sara laughed.

"One more word about Ecklie and I am about to lose my appetite," Catherine got fed up with our talk about that bastard. "I would like to know if Greg is staying in style or not."

"Nick and I made sure he flew in style," Sara beamed proudly.

"Come again?" Warrick stared at my wife in disbelief.

"Greg was booked on coach," I explained. "Sara and I paid for an upgrade to business class. It was the least we could do for him after we secretly nominated him."

"Tell us how you managed something like that," Warrick was curious. "I mean this whole thing with the show."

"We had the night off some time ago," Sara told the story. "Out of curiosity, we started watching 'What Not to Wear'. I started to get an idea and Nick wanted to know what going on in my mind. I told him that we could nominate Greg to appear on the show. We got online, visited the TLC website and filled out the application. He was selected."

"Nick, Sara, shame on you," Warrick sarcastically admonished us.

"Warrick, you don't like what we did," I gasped.

"I love it!" Warrick smiled. "I am pretty sure Grissom would have done, but you took the initiative."

Sara and I looked at each other and smiled. Catherine just gave us a look that said we were nuts.

"I doubt that Grissom would have taken it," Catherine chuckled. "He is more into racing those big ugly hissing cockroaches than nominating a new CSI for a fashion overhaul."

"That definitely wouldn't be Grissom-like of him," Warrick agreed.

"I would like to propose a toast to our friend and colleague Greg Sanders," I said as we lifted our juice glasses. "Also, we'll to toast Stacy and Clinton."

"To Greg on his wardrobe makeover, may he return to Vegas looking professional," we smiled and tapped the glasses. "To Stacy and Clinton, may they guide him and preserve their sanity."

We finished eating our breakfast and talked about other things besides work, Ecklie, Grissom's athletic bugs and Greg's adventure. After we finished, we each put a dollar and a quarter on the table for the tip. I went to the cashier and paid for the breakfast. When we left the dinner, Catherine and Warrick went to the lab while Sara and I stayed behind for awhile.

_Sara's POV_

It was nice of my wonderful husband to treat Warrick, Catherine and me to breakfast. I had a great time, especially when we made some terrible jokes about Ecklie. However, my attention span was short at times. I was concerned about Greg and how he was being treated. We hadn't heard from him since he was about to go through passengers-only area.

"Sara, are you okay?" Nick's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I gave him a small smile.

"Are you thinking about Greg?" he asked.

"I am just worried about him being in New York City," I confessed. "I also am frightened that Stacy and/or Clinton had resorted to inflicting severe bodily harm on him."

"Sara, I think he will be fine," he reassured me. "From what I heard, he knows New York City. I doubt that he will find himself in trouble. As for being with Stacy and Clinton, I don't think they would resort to violence to make their points heard."

"I checked my cell phone to see if he left a message," I numbly looked at my phone again. "I know we told him to call us immediately if they give him trouble. However, I would like a phone call from him to let us know he is okay."

"You know what I think," he smiled that smile when he had a cute or silly theory. "Maybe he is giving both Stacy and Clinton a lot of grief. Either one of them probably found his cell phone and they might contact us to tell us to send him back to Vegas ASAP."

That theory was so funny, I couldn't stop giggling for a few moments. Leave it to my sweet Nicky to come up with some interesting ideas.

"I only hope that he doesn't drive them to the loony bin," I replied.

"They won't wind up there," Nick reassured me. "According to a friend of one of our niece's that watches the show religiously, they haven't gotten to that point yet."

"I hope you are right," I shook my head.

Nick was about to say something when his cell phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker mode so I could listen and contribute to the conversation.

"Stokes," Nick said. "Hey Greg, what's up? Are they taking good care of you?"

"I had just arrived in New York yesterday," Greg responded. "Thank you for the upgrade to business class."

"Where in New York City are you?" I asked.

"I am in the studio seeing the secret video footage," Greg answered. "They are making me face my wardrobe crimes in that 360 degree mirror, giving my clothes to charity and giving me new rules for buying my new wardrobe."

"Have they physically tortured you?" Nick asked. "Did they buy you a ticket for an earlier flight?"

"No to both of your questions, Nick," Greg chuckled. "They kind of tormented me emotionally. I need to tell you about that footage I saw."

"What about it, Greg?" I asked.

"Do you want to know who I saw in it?" Greg countered with another question.

"Let me guess," Nick beat me to the answer. "It's Ecklie! Hodges went to the locker room, saw my camcorder and borrowed it to film Ecklie. When I saw what he did, I told him to give it back to me."

"No wonder why I heard your yelling in the background," Greg chuckled. "Hodges should learn to ask before borrowing anything from anyone. Guys, I just wanted to call to let you know where I am and what's going on here. I know Nick has to go to work in a few hours. I have to get going myself. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Say hello to Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Dr. Robbins, David and Hodges."

"We will! Take care of yourself," Nick and I said before he and Greg hung up.

Nick put his cell phone back in the holder. He looked at me with that inquisitive expression.

"Are you satisfied?" Nick asked.

"I am content," I smirked at him.

"Do you want to join me for a trip to Starbucks?" he asked. "Ever since we sent Greg to New York, we haven't had his famous Blue Hawaiian. I have to get some good coffee to pacify both our shifts."

I gave him a strange look.

"Guess who's pulling a double while Greg's out?" he asked.

"You are the one!" I responded in a way that caused Nick to give me that Texas sized grin.

"We are going to work together," he continued to smile. "Just don't get hopes up, it's only for this week."

"I know," I said softly. "I hate what Ecklie did to the team. At least, we get the same days off."

We got into the Tahoe and were on our way to Starbucks and work. Both Nick and I had Greg and his fashion adventure in our thoughts.

TBC


End file.
